Alphonso Mackenzie (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
' Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie' is a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. engineering division who remained loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. during HYDRA's attack on it, remaining loyal to his oath and continuing his service under Robert Gonzales. Powers and Abilities Powers Mackenzie has acquired temporary superhuman abilities twice, first when he became a sentry for the Kree City, and then when he was briefly possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance. Kree City Sentry (formerly): As the Kree City Sentry, Mackenzie temporarily developed various superhuman abilities, including: *''Superhuman Strength (formerly)'' *''Superhuman Durability (formerly)'' *''Inhuman Detection (formerly):'' Mackenzie was able to differentiate between humans and Inhumans, even those who had not yet undergone Terrigenesis, such as Skye and Raina. Spirit of Vengeance Possession (formerly): For a short while, Mackenzie was possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance, granting him various superhuman powers, including: *''Demonic Transformation (formerly):'' Possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance, Mackenzie was briefly able to transform into a skeletal humanoid with a flaming skull and glowing orange eyes, looking very similar to Johnny Blaze and Robbie Reyes. **''Superhuman Strength (formerly):'' Mackenzie showed feats of superhuman strength during this period, notably being able to throw his foes away from him with as little as one strike, sending men flying several feet with his attacks and lifting a man above his head with one hand. He exerted little to no effort when stopping an agent from grabbing him by knocking the man's hands away before pushing him through the air with a punch, all while not even looking at the man. **''Superhuman Durability (formerly):'' Mackenzie withstood being shot in the torso while riding on his motorcycle with little effect. **''Mediumship (formerly):'' Mackenzie, while possessed by the Spirit, was able to perceive and speak to Robbie Reyes while he was trapped within an invisible layer of reality and was even able to touch him and merge with him again. *''Power Imbuing (formerly):'' Through mere touch, Mackenzie was able to transfer the Spirit of Vengeance back into Robbie Reyes, allowing Reyes to also be able to transform into the Ghost Rider. Abilities Engineering: Mackenzie was the chief engineer of one of S.H.I.E.L.d.'s aircraft carriers, the Iliad. However, as part of his cover to infiltrate Phil Coulson's faction of S.H.I.E.L.D., Mackenzie posed as a simple mechanic, spending time checking on the gears of the Bus or Quinjet, even on his spare time. When Leo Fitz was unable to create a cloaking device for the Bus, Mackenzie was tasked to recreate the technology after a Quinjet was stolen. He had a desire to work on Lola to get close to Coulson and gain his trust, reconstructing a 1962 limousine in hopes of impressing him enough to get the chance, and later creating an RC model of Lola as a gift for Coulson. Mackenzie was also left in charge of repairing the hangar doors after Quake destroyed them with her powers. Marksmanship: Although Mackenzie hates using firearms, he is more than skilled with them if the situation demands it. As the rest of the field agents were busy chasing fugitive Grant Ward, Mackenzie had to accompany Skye to stop Phil Coulson, who went alone to pursue serial killer and former Project T.A.H.I.T.I. patient Sebastian Derik. Upon arriving, Mackenzie had to threaten Coulson with his handgun, though Coulson released Derik before having to do so. Once he became Quake's partner, Mackenzie carried a handgun as his sidearm, resorting to using it against Lash, hitting him many times but to no avail. He is able to expertly aim his custom-built Shotgun-Axe, a weapon which, as Flint pointed out, he should have trouble aiming due to the axe head causing uneven weight distribution. He was also accurate enough to kill Watchdog Alpha with birdshot ammunition from an improvised Shotgun-Axe. Combat: Mackenzie is a skilled fighter, often sparring with Bobbi Morse to improve his fighting skills, Mackenzie's extraordinarily strong and often uses this attribute as a weapon, such as when he put Lance Hunter in a sleeper hold. During his battles with Gordon and Lash, Mackenzie resorted to weapons against his foes. He knocked out Virgil with a single punch and even defeated the Odium-empowered Kasius in a duel. Tactics: Mackenzie has enough knowledge of tactics and leadership to be designated as the acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Phil Coulson in the midst of Coulson's independent ventures against Grant Ward. Mackenzie displayed these abilities by forming a plan and leading S.H.I.E.L.D. in infiltrating a HYDRA castle to rescue captive S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel and Inhumans and also to stop an alien portal from releasing Hive. Bilingualism: Mackenzie speaks English and Spanish. He was able to somewhat converse with Elena Rodriguez upon first meeting her. Over time. S.H.I.E.L.D., under Director Coulson, made Spanish a requirement for all agents, causing Mackenzie to improve his linguistic skills. During his life in the Framework, he learned to speak Spanish quite fluently as it was a mandatory subject in his daughter's school. Relatives *Ruben Mackenzie (brother) *Hope Mackenzie (daughter) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Humans Category:Ghost Riders Category:Kree City Sentries Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Humans Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Ghost Riders Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Kree City Sentries